


Sustenance

by Stariceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji and Gaara both have very different views of Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lee remembers to bring water with him during the day. He doesn’t want any reason to leave in the middle of his work. If he didn’t have water, he would rather suffer in silence than break off his training for a drink, and dehydration is problematic. So he remembers.

Neji doesn’t always remember the same things as Lee. Rather, he sometimes forgets. Because he is not as serious as Lee, not as strict with himself when it comes to the little breaks because he is not convinced that they matter so much.

Besides, even if Neji forgets his own water, Lee never forgets to offer to share. No matter how annoyed they get with each other, Lee remembers that they are teammates, still. Not that Neji has taken him up on it yet. It’s only. . . the moist glistening of Lee’s lips after he takes a drink, just as he turns and offers the open canteen to Neji. That is the one moment Neji feels dehydrated.

Even when he turns Lee down, Neji can’t forget the sudden feeling of wanting to suck that extra moisture from Lee’s mouth. He remains convinced that it would be more than enough to quench his thirst.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee seems to enjoy everything he does. Training takes 120% or more. Anything he eats he treats as delicious and filling. Even a moment of rest, or a bit of sleep, can be enough to energize him. Because if he didn’t enjoy those little things, life couldn’t be as good as it is now when he gets swept up in it.

Gaara isn’t sure that he will enjoy the same things as Lee. Sometimes he simply watches the way Lee spends his enthusiasm over work, or food, or anything that appears before him. Because Gaara does not always enjoy these things, or isn’t sure quite how to enjoy them.

At least, if he isn’t sure, Lee never forgets to share his enthusiasm when Gaara is near. When Gaara doesn’t want to try Lee’s favorite dish because he isn’t sure, it doesn’t stop Lee from grinning at him and offering to share. And then. . . he notices the smudge of curry at the corner of Lee’s mouth. Only then does it seem tempting enough to taste.

So he doesn’t turn Lee down, and takes the opportunity to lick the spicy sauce from Lee’s lip and cheek. It isn’t enough to satiate his hunger, but he never quite expected it to be. Lee’s lips are still there for him, parted in surprise but ready for Gaara to taste his fill.


End file.
